The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Various types of passive circuit components may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. For example, a resistor may be formed as a passive circuit component on a wafer. Some applications require these resistors to withstand high voltages, for example voltages as high as a few hundred volts. However, conventional high voltage resistors may suffer from device breakdown issues before a sufficiently-high voltage is reached. For example, conventional high voltage resistors may rely on using a P/N junction to sustain a breakdown voltage. Junction breakdown is limited by doping concentration, which has not been optimized in conventional high voltage resistors.
Therefore, while existing high voltage resistor devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.